Half Awake and Acting Drunk
by MistWrites
Summary: Random shit I write at like one - five am Chapter one: "America, what are you doing…?" He whispered, "How do the states play into this? I hope you aren't hurting them…"


_**I took 'em by surprise,**_

_**Worked my way uphill,**_

_**They looked into my eyes,**_

_**And I became invincible.**_

America smiled, "Hello, child…" He bent down to Florida's height. The girl looked away, eyes shut. "What, not going to talk to your father?" America shrugged. "You are _not_ America!" Washington tried to loosen the ropes tied around his wrist's. "Oh, but I am, _Wash_~!" America walked over to Washington, "I'm the greatest empire in the world now! I'd let you go if you helped." He walked out, gesturing for Nevada to enter. Florida was freezing, and being away from her state helped none. "Y-You're just his pet! Why are you helping him?" California asked Nevada, tears shiny on her cheeks. "I'm not dad's _pet_, Cali~!" Nevada smiled sweetly, "You should join us, Cali, I hate you being locked down here!" She looked over to Florida, "And maybe _she_ should join us…" Florida was pale and shivering, "P-Please, Nevada…" She whispered, "I-I'm freezing…" Nevada shrugged, "Join us~!" Georgia tried to attack Nevada, but her hands were tied up, "She'll _die_! Just let her stay in her state, please!" Maybe California and Georgia would start going through that as well, but Florida was their main concern. "I'll see if I can get her a blanket~" Nevada made a gesture to the door as she walked out. Hawaii entered silently, "Florida won't die." She stated. The young girl looked at the states in the small room, "Maybe you should join us. Rebelling won't work anymore." Hawaii turned a TV on and set it to the news. "Germany has fallen to the American Empire." Was the first thing they heard on the TV, then a map of the fallen countries appeared.

"A-America, what are you doing...?" America sighed at the voice, "I'm the American Empire now." He shrugged, "Just follow along with me~!" Canada stepped in, "Germany has fallen~" America nodded, "Thank you, bro~!" He sent a glance to England, "Stay here~!" England rolled his eyes, "It's not like I can move anyways…" He muttered as the lock clicked. England tried breaking the ropes many times, each try just as unsuccessful as the last. "America, what are you doing…?" He whispered, "How do the states play into this? I hope you aren't hurting them…" He looked around the room at various pictures littering the walls, some with a red 'x' over them. The states? Some has 'x's. Some nations did. And Nevada? Nevada was on a different wall. Nevada, the loyal puppy of the hero. And of course Canada, America's little sidekick. England didn't know how or why, but he did know America had to be stopped no matter what the cost.

Florida had passed out and the clot state to her noticed she was freezing. "Georgia, she's freezing…" Alabama whispered, "She needs to return to her state." Georgia looked over to her sisters, "I'm joining them to save her, I can't let her _die_…" Alabama stared at Georgia, "No…" She whispered, "You...You can't…" Nevada stepped in, "Made a decision?" She looked at the states. "Y-Yes…" Georgia stuttered, "I-I'll join you… T-To save Florida…" She looked up at Nevada. "Okay~!" Nevada untied Florida and lifted her up, "I'll be back for you~!" Georgia nodded, "Okay…" Washington watched Georgia, "Stay safe..." Georgia nodded, "Of course…"

"Come on~!" Oregon pulled Georgia to a building. Florida was stumbling along after, leaning on Georgia. "You'll be staying here~!" The building looked old and worn out, like no one was using it. But appearances are deceiving, it would be Georgia and Florida's prison. "Go on~!" Oregon pushed them inside. Georgia felt Florida tremble as they passed dried blood on the walls. "Here~." Oregon slipped a small paper into Georgia's hand, "This is your room~!" He exited the room and shut the door. Georgia sat on the bed with Florida, reading the note.

_We're counting on you two. Please save the world, it's up to you how this ends. Hawaii's tried to change Dad's mind, but he's insane. I think Nevada is the only one to worry about, she truly believes this is right… Just, hurry. _

Florida looked at Georgia, "We have to fix this…" Georgia nodded, "Yes…" Florida shivered again, laying on the bed silently.

_**No one can stop me,**_

_**For only I am in control,**_

_**If you want me you better contact my people,**_

"Hello." Nevada smiled sweetly at the person in front of her, "Why are you here?"


End file.
